


Scruff

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic), Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), PTSD, Rimming, Slick Kink, mention of breeding kink, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: When Levi, an omega, has flashbacks to a much more difficult time, Eren uses the tools at his disposal as an alpha and Levi's mate to help bring Levi the most pleasure possible.Written for Day 12: Rimming





	Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12: Rimming
> 
> But I also included Day 10: Bonds because an alpha command works like a telepathing restraining mechanism.
> 
> Thank you to the delightful [WriterfortheTylwythTeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfortheTylwythTeg/pseuds/WriterfortheTylwythTeg%22%22) for motivating me to actually write this thing. 
> 
> As always, should you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment or reach out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eveningstargazer).
> 
> Kudos feed the demon! Please feed the demon, it doesn't bite...hard....

" _Stop_."

That voice, the one Eren only ever used when Levi needed to be calm, the one that told him exactly what his alpha was about to do, held him in place, pinned him with more force than hands ever could. Levi whimpered a sound of thanks, sighing as warm hands palmed at his waist. The evening had started out lovely and Levi could smell the guilt permeating his scent as he took in what the night had devolved into. Levi knew Eren hated using that tone, disliked the way the power was abused by so many alphas on their chosen mate; he hated making Eren use it simply because he couldn't get ahold of himself. Levi's chest heaved, trying to rein in his scent so as not to ruin the night even more. He nearly sobbed when he felt Eren adjust and move over him, caging him in comfortingly, the added weight of his mate's body on top of him binding him even tighter. 

"I can smell you, kitten. Don't bother trying to hide it. You've done nothing wrong," Eren breathed, nuzzling at Levi's scent gland and licking languid strokes across it, trying to sooth Levi even more. With the command still in place, Levi couldn't have moved if he wanted to, his body paralyzed as his instincts forced him to obey. He was grateful Eren had used it, appreciative of his attentiveness even now. Eren knew that despite Levi needing the extra push to get his body to cooperate, it was still frightening to be utterly helpless with just one word from an alpha. 

It had happened before, the normally strong, independent and stoic omega being at the mercy of an alpha's word. Levi and Eren had just started courting, something Levi never thought he would do. Levi had thought himself too strong to give in to his instincts, having gone through heats in isolation his whole life, refusing to satisfy his urges, starving his inner omega of attention and affection even in its most desperate moments. He had watched the way his omegan mother was treated at the brothel as a child, tried everything he could to prove he could be an alpha, that he could protect her, provide for her, steal her things she needed even when she wouldn't admit she needed anything. On the day he had presented, those first few rivulets of slick sliding down his thigh had frozen him in place. He'd been young, much younger than anyone should present but his environment, lack of proper care, and most of all the stress of his mother's illness had pushed something in his body to decide it was a good idea to make him even weaker. His mother had sobbed, telling him to hide in the closet so the alphas in the brothel downstairs wouldn't smell him. 

_It hadn't been enough._

Levi had heard the heavy fall of boots as they climbed the stairs, the strained breath as his mother moved to block the door with her frail body, the loud command that nearly bound him, but was directed at his mother. He watched through the crack between the door as her body shook, trying desperately to fight the command to point out the newly presented omega they smelled. She had cried, screamed, hissed and growled as her body betrayed her, her arm raised in the direction of the closet as Levi scurried to the corner. 

As the alpha moved towards the door, Kuchel had shaken off the command, screaming at Levi to run as she flung herself at the alpha's back. In the split second between his mother's scream and the alpha throwing her across the room into the other wall, Levi had bolted for the open door, tears streaming down his face as he saw the soft smile on his mother's lips as she watched him escape. She nodded once when he turned to look over his shoulder, her fingers twitching in a motion to keep going as she took her final breaths. 

Levi had run, pausing every few seconds as his body fought against the commands from the alpha still chasing him. He was grateful that his instincts had not fully taken root in him or he would not have been able to fight off the bindings. Levi had spent years on the streets after that, scurrying from alley to alley, stealing provisions and getting stronger. He was alone but for the two betas he had befriended. They taught one another how to fight, stole books and taught one another how to read, snuck into schools and taught one another basic math from the writing left on the chalkboard overnight.

By the time they were old enough, Levi had forged their graduation papers, nothing particularly fancy but enough to pass muster for the local community college. It was there he finally experienced the full brunt of an alpha's command. Within the first few weeks he had made a name for himself, refusing every alpha that called him _pretty, or _lovely, scoffing when they told him how _good_ he smelled. He had refused to take an alpha, or even take himself in hand through any heat, choosing instead to lock himself in one of their spare rooms of the abandoned warehouse in which they had taken up residence, towels and ratty clothes stuffed in every crevice to block his scent. He wasn't about to start tripping over himself just because some alpha said nice things instead of trying to bribe him with food or protection.__

__This continued until one alpha had finally had enough, following him on his way back to the warehouse, waiting until there was no one in sight before using _that voice_. It had frozen Levi in place, his sent spiking as his body bent and contorted to the will of the approaching alpha. He had fought, growling and hissing until he felt hot, clammy hands on his back, pushing him forward. That's when the tears had started, singing firey tracks down his cheeks as his eyes overflowed with his anger, unable, for the first time in his life, to fight back against something. He realized with a sob that his heat was approaching, that school had caused him to go off cycle and made him more susceptible to the command. His eyes widened in horror when he heard a second set of footsteps, the deep growl of another alpha joining the mutterings of the first. Levi knew, _just knew_ that they were going to take turns with him and he fought harder against the command still coursing through his veins. _ _

__Suddenly, he lurched forward, the command broken as the alpha crumbled to the ground, out cold. Levi's eyes scanned the abandoned alley before finding brilliant emerald eyes staring back at him from the form crouched near the wall several yards away._ _

__"I'm sorry if I scared you," the form whispered, the voice low and gravely, wet with what might have been tears, but Levi dismissed the idea after confirming it was indeed an alpha. _Alpha's don't cry._ Levi stared for a while, cautious of his savior but desperate to take his leave of the now terrifying alley. After several moments, Levi felt his breath calm, the out-of-place scent of the ocean after a heavy rain wrapping him like a warm blanket. He took inventory of himself, content that, at least physically, he was in one piece, and made to stand, only to find himself in a crumpled heap a moment later. A shiver wracked up his spine as a heat wave overtook him. The alpha's scent flared, sending Levi crawling towards the other wall in terror, but the alpha remained still, pinning Levi with his bright eyes. _ _

__Several more moments passed before the alpha spoke again, still in a crouch with his back pressed against the far wall._ _

__"My name is Eren. You have nothing to be afraid of. I have no interest in trying to claim you; I just want to get you somewhere safe," the alpha, Eren, had said in a steady voice, no aggression or ill-will lacing the tone as Levi had expected. The omega in him whimpered at the care the alpha was expressing, but he bit back the sound as he tongued the inside of his cheek. Levi tried to stand once more, but when he could barely shift his legs beneath him he lifted his gaze._ _

__"Please just tell me where I can take you. I'll bring you there and then leave immediately," Eren said, moving slowly towards Levi as though approaching a wounded animal. Levi let him, lips set in a firm line to hold back any noises that might be seen as weakness, glare stony as he observed every movement of the alpha drawing closer. His body was on fire, made worse when the alpha's arms slid under his knees and behind his back. He bit back a groan as he was pressed against Eren's broad, firm chest by strong arms._ _

__Eren was shaking slightly with the effort to maintain control, but there were no other signs of the war waging within him, of the instincts foaming at the mouth against the bars caging them in. Eren had simply asked where to go, taking Levi's directions and moving slowly so as not to jostle the aching omega in his arms. Eren had kept his word, dropping Levi inside the warehouse before backing out of the door slowly, as though it was misery to turn away from the omega burning with heat. But he had, Eren had ripped himself away from Levi, from the warehouse, from the neighboorhood and run, run faster than he ever had just to keep from turning around. He had arrived at his apartment in minutes, breath heaving and lungs aching as he finally allowed his rut to take over, fisting his cock and coming hard with his back against the front door._ _

__A week later, Eren's breath had caught at the sight of raven locks and pale skin a few rows ahead of him in his _Speculative Fiction As Cultural Theory And Practice_ course. The soft scent of peaches and honey that had coated his mouth for days after their first encounter waved pleasantly to his nose. He had approached Levi cautiously after class, careful to state his intentions to get to know the omega better, even if only to be friends, and to check on his well-being. Something had blossomed in Levi that day, allowing him to acquiesce and agree to a date with the alpha. _ _

__Two years later and many nights filled with tears of frustration, Levi and Eren finally knew every inch of one another. They had talked about commands, scruffing, even the act of sex itself in detail to ensure Levi's comfort. He was endlessly grateful for Eren's care and concern, but he had hoped tonight he could finally give Eren that last piece of himself, but once against he had ruined it._ _

__"Kitten, Levi, baby. I need you to come back to me now," Eren whispered into the shell of Levi's ear, his body still warm and heavy against Levi's chest._ _

__"Do you need me to release you, or do you want to stay bound? You can speak or move your head to let me know" Eren asked, knowing his command would hold as long as he didn't release it. Levi shook his head just slightly._ _

__"S--Stay, please," Levi breathed, trembling and whining as Eren stroked a warm hand up his bare side._ _

__"Ok kitten, I'm gonna start again. Alright?" Eren asked, shimmying down Levi's body to crouch between his spread thighs. Levi nodded again, biting his lips as Eren lifted him up, knees resting on strong shoulders as Levi's calves brushed against Eren's back._ _

__Levi whimpered at the first swipe of Eren's tongue, the warm, wet drag of the muscle sending a spike of pleasure up his spine. Eren smiled, nuzzling the inside of Levi's thigh before diving back in. Eren groaned at the taste of Levi, pleased that Levi was finally relaxed enough to start producing slick. He felt, as much as heard, the full body shudder and accompanying moan from Levi as he finally pushed his tongue into Levi's quickly softening entrance._ _

__Slick, sloppy, wet sounds traveled up to Levi's ears as Eren ate him out, happy little growls spilling from between his thighs as Eren continued his work. Eren's tongue dove deeper, licking at velvet walls and dragging out more and more slick poured from within Levi. Little mewls starting to spill from Levi's bitten lips as Eren withdrew his tongue, drawing the slick into his mouth and savoring the taste as it coated his tongue. He closed his eyes, sighing happily before locking eyes with Levi. Emerald captured steel in a searing gaze. Levi's breath stuttered with the love and devotion covering his mate's face, his content and enamored scent swirling around their nest. A small twitch of Levi's lips caused Eren to grin widely before he dove back down between pale, slick thighs._ _

__Eren circled Levi's entrance with the tip of his tongue, flicking it lightly to send Levi's back arching, nerves alight with every movement, sound, and smell. When Eren's thumbs hooked into his hole, spreading it for Eren's exploring tongue, Levi came with a yelp, whimpering and whining as Eren worked him through it, tongue lapping at the rivulets of cum and slick trailing down Levi's plump cheeks. When Levi's back finally relaxed, Eren removed his thumbs, but not before ensuring Levi's was properly stretched, ready for his knot._ _

__"Ready for more?" Eren teased, smiling when Levi's half-lidded gaze met his, a small dopy smile spreading across Levi's usually stoic face._ _

__Levi swallowed, attempting words a few times, before finally murmuring with a shy smile, "Breed me, alpha."_ _

__Eren choked, cheeks flaring red before he surged forward licking into Levi's mouth so he could taste himself on Eren's tongue. Within moments, Eren had flipped Levi onto his stomach and lifted his hips up in a perfect presentation. Under Eren's attention, Levi was finally relaxed enough to relish being manhandled by Eren, lifted and positioned by strong arms as though he were a ragdoll._ _

__Eren leaned over Levi, pressing his chest into Levi's spine and biting into their mating mark, sending Levi's mind reeling before he slammed home, sheathing himself in one push. Levi keened, as he was forced forward by the strength of Eren's thrusts. Eren growled and bit into Levi's neck._ _

__"Y--You can't just--just _say_ things like that, Levi," Eren whined when he finally got control over himself, slowing his pace but maintaining the force of his thrusts, pulling back enough to watch Levi's hole stretch around him, sucking him in every time he pulled out, clenching around the head of his cock to keep it inside. Levi whimpered as Eren drew out, moaning as he was finally filled again. _ _

__"N--Needed you to lose yourself," Levi stuttered out. Eren's chest swelled with love, diving forward to lick at the back of Levi's neck where a few beads of sweat had gathered. He could feel his release nearing, the feeling of Levi's clenching muscles around him and the high pitch of Levi's moans telling him his mate was not in any better shape._ _

__Eren slowed his thrusts, ensuring that Levi could feel every inch of his cock drag against Levi's sensitive prostate, slick making the glide that much more pleasurable. Eren palmed at Levi's hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh there as Levi squeezed around him, reveling in the beautiful sounds Levi made as he lurched forward with every thrust._ _

__Levi's fingers twisted in the sheets as he neared his release, body trembling with want and need, hole clenching as he tried to draw out Eren's knot. When he registered what he was doing, his breath stopped, eyes widening in fear. He whimpered, another wave of anxiety threatening to take him, even when he felt most connected with Eren, even when he had taken Eren's knot many times before._ _

__"E--Eren, please! Please, scruff me!" Levi begged, tears streaming down his face as he fought the war within. Immediately and without question Eren surged forward, sinking his teeth into the nape of Levi's neck. Levi fell limp, only kept upright by Eren's tight grip on his hips. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as Levi came hard, muscles massaging his aching cock as he fucked Levi through his orgasm. Levi always came hardest when he was scruffed, finally able to give himself over completely when under Eren's teeth. Within moments the tight drag of Levi's walls pushed Eren over the edge, knot catching on Levi's spasming rim until with one final push Eren buried himself as deep as he could go._ _

__Waves of cum and several aftershocks later, Eren finally withdrew his teeth from Levi's nape, the soft purrs of the omega beneath him calming his racing heart. Eren moved them delicately onto their side, still locked within his mate as Levi snuggled back against his broad chest, looking so small as he drifted to sleep. Eren took a deep breath of Levi's hair, the soft smell of his shampoo and their intertwined scents making his heart flutter._ _

__"I love you, Levi," Eren murmured into rave strands, closing his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that phrase always brought. Levi squirmed, sighing happily before murmuring his slurred response. Eren chuckled, smiling brightly before pulling Levi more tightly against his chest._ _

__Levi grumbled, batting at Eren's hands before settling down again, another pulse and shift of Eren's cock inside him drawing a strained whine from his throat._ _

__"Sleep," Levi mumbled, snuggling back down into Eren and gripping loosely at the blanket Eren had slung over them._ _

__Eren chuckled again, kissing the crown of Levi's head before whispering, "Yes, your highness." He smiled at Levi's annoyed huff before settling back down to sleep wrapped around his mate._ _


End file.
